


thunder

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Character Study, F/F, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: The weather makes Jenner thoughtful.





	thunder

There were times where the thunderstorms on Dromund Kaas were comforting. And then there were the times Jenner had to spend as little time out in them as possible, or else relive the most painful moments of her life.

There was something about the rain that made her thoughtful, when she could think through the pain the storms caused her broken, patchwork body. She had a lot to think about on dreary days.

This particular night, Jenner was trekking through the dripping trees alone, doing a job for her new master, Baras. Vette was mad at her - probably something to do with the slaves she’d killed for some extra credits - and had elected to stay at their apartment.

Without her to talk to, Jenner resorted to thinking about her, revisiting one of their recent conversations.

They’d been alone in the apartment together, drinking, though they really shouldn’t have been, since they were here to work.

Vette had leaned back on the soft, red bed on her side of the room, smiling hesitantly at Jenner with a sleepy expression. “Tell me something about you. Something you’re proud of.”

Jenner glanced around the room as she thought. The walls were red, too. The room really shouldn’t be so red. It was a poor design choice.

Really, she knew what the answer was immediately. She just didn’t know if she could say it.

Hells, she was Sith. She had to.

She met Vette’s eyes again. “The day I passed my final trial.”

She saw Vette’s smile drop slightly. She seemed to have her suspicions about what a ‘final trial’ for a Sith might be. “Yes?” she asked anyway.

Jenner took another sip of her drink. “My final trial was to kill my master in a duel.”

Vette brow creased. “And you’re proud of that?”

Now, with the rain coming down around her head, Jenner was a bit more honest. Of course she wasn’t proud. She had hated herself. She loved… she had loved Mora so much. She would have given up all her other dreams if they could have been together.

But in the warm and dry, with Vette? She’d said “Yes, I am,” and in a way, she'd meant it.

Pushing a lock of hair off of her face, staring out into the thickness and beauty of Dromund Kaas, Jenner felt she’d done the right thing. She had to advance, after all, didn’t she? It was the way of the Sith. She’d merely traded one dream for another.

 

What’s more, she had to learn not to mourn Mora any longer. It was time to grow up, to prove herself to Baras, and to take the power she had earned. No more looking back.


End file.
